Miroku's Sister
by xerxesbreak2679
Summary: This story about Miroku twin sister Marina and how Naraku curse affected her. She Joins her brother to fight Naraku. on the way she meet a hot demon guy and fall for him, he says he'll never fall in love but she'll never lose hope of him opening his heart to her. Sesshomaru X Marina (oc) RATE M, but not any more inappropriate than the show or book. ENJOY


Miroku's Sister Chapter 1

~This story going to start on episode 135 it will somewhat going with the shows but I may add parts or take parts out, later on there is going to be Sesshomaru X OC. ENJOY!~

~Keade's village~

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala are sitting on a hill. "there been a string of murders at the surrounding temples?" Kagome asked, "yes, lately a number of Monks and Priest with great spiritual standing have been killed" Sango said. "Monks and Priest what does this mean?" Miroku asked, "Unfortunately I have no idea what it all means" Sango said. "It's a terrible story, does it have to do with the remaining sacred jewel shards?" Kagome asked, "I hope Naraku wouldn't goes so far as to killing ordinarily humans" Miroku said. "so probably not" Shippo said, "so I guess it has nothing to do with us" Inuyasha said rolling over looking away from the group. "beside we don't have anyone of great spiritual standing among us anyway" Shippo said, "You can say that again Shippo" looking a Miroku laughing with Kagome and Shippo. "Come, come you do me such great injustice" Miroku said. "Master Miroku" Hichi said in his from the sky in his yellow flying form (I'm not sure how to describe it so I'm just going to call it his yellow flying form) "hey that's…" Kagome started, "Hichi the raccoon dog" Shippo finished.

"Master Mushin is going to die?" Miroku asked, "yes, it's hard to believe but I saw it myself" Hichi said. "Mushin is the monk that raised you isn't he Miroku?" Sango asked, "Mushin I remember we went to see him to treat your wind tunnel" Kagome said. "What going on Hichi tell me everything you know" Miroku said concerned, "Yes, of course well you see for the past few days I been staying at master Mushin temple" hichi said.

~Flash back~

_'Crash'_ came from the inside of the temple, Hichi screamed then ran to the door. "Master Mushin" Hichi said and seen Mushin coughing, "it's nothing" Mushin said still coughing. "Yes, but…" Hichi said, Mushin turned to Hichi and he had blood on his chin. "Master Mushin!?" Hichi said concerned, "I told you it's nothing" Mushin said and Mushin walked out of the room coughing.

~End of Flash back~

"And so you see that why I rushed over here and ask for your help" Hichi said. "Hmm…" Miroku hummed in deep though. Hichi turned back to his flying yellow form and Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha got on to go see Mushin. "Hichi, did you go see Marina about this yet?" Miroku asked, "She been living with Master Mushin for awhile now" Hichi said. "I see" Miroku said to himself, "Who's Marina?" Sango asked a little jealous thinking it's a girl he asked to bear his kids. "She my twin sister, I got the wind tunnel being the older one but Naraku's curse affected her as well" Miroku said, "How does it affect her?" Sango asked. "She was born a full demon, a medusa demon her skin is green leathery snake skin, snakes for hair and anyone who looks in her eye turn completely into stone" Miroku said, "Well when we defeat Naraku the curse will be broken along with your wind tunnel" Sango said. "Sadly she will remain the same it will just stop it from passing down to her kids" Miroku said.

Miroku walked over to Mushin who was drinking sake, "It seems that Hichi was not exaggerating" Miroku said. "Miroku" Mushin said looking up, "it's been a rather long while, hasn't it master Mushin" Miroku said. Mushing grabbed Miroku's hand to look at his wind tunnel, "Master is something the matter?" Miroku asked. "Miroku death will come to you tonight, just kidding" Mushin said, "I should think this is no time for you to be joking like this, please tell me Master did hichi speek the truth?" Miroku asked. "Hichi?" Mushin questioned, "Hichi said you were going to die soon" Miroku said looking at Hichi. "it's not a lie, I fear I am going to die very soon" Mushin said taking another drink of sake and starting to cough, "it seems to be the fate that has been chosen for me, I make no complaints I'm glad I get to see you one last one time. You go see your sister she in the garden the last time I saw her" Mushin said walking inside.

Miroku started to walk to the garden on the other side of the temple, "Lets head inside" Kagome suggested. Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala followed Kagome inside. Miroku got closer to the garden and hear his sister hand held harp she loves to play and her voice sing blinded with the harp perfectly. (song: Pretty little head By: Eliza Rickman) "Where you mother, fall down dead. Dirty mind, dirty mouth. Pretty little head. I wish you where my hero, I wish you make my bed. Dirty mind, dirty mouth. Pretty littler head" Marina sang before seeing her brother. She was wearing a cloak and gloves so you couldn't see any of her, "Miroku your back" Marina said. "Hichi told me about Master Mushin" Miroku said, "I see, let's head in side and have some tea" Marina said standing up and putting a black strap over her shoulder that held her golden harp to her. They walked inside were Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala where at, "GAAAA PEOPLE!" Marina yelled soon as she seen them she tried to run but Miroku grabbed the back of her cloak. "come on their friends" Miroku said, "I don't like people" Marina said and the tie around her neck broke that held the cloak on her. She fell and looked up at Miroku with a horrified look, "Marina you look so different" Miroku said.

She was a very beautiful she had pale skin like Miroku except one patch of her shiny snake scales on her neck line and reaching her chest a little. Her hair was dark green and when to her ankles with one snake on the front left side it when to her shoulder, it was the same green as her hair it had red eye and a purple four point star on the tops of its head. She had a purple leather mask on with two silver buckles on the front over her eyes, her ears were pointed her which they visible because her hair was push behind them, she had a light green four point star on her forehead and dark green spear shape on her checks but it wasn't as dark as her hair. She got up and she was the same height as Miroku, she was wearing a sleeve less dress the rim at the top was purple and the rest of the dress black it was very short it went down four inches from her waist. She has black boot with a purple rim at the top they when 6 or 7 inches over her knee (her legs are long), she took off the bottom part of her gloves it left a sleeve things it started at the top of her forearms with a purple rim and it went to her wrists and a triangle that was on the top of her hand and the point were attached to gold ring and the ring when on her middle finger. Her nails were pointed and curved somewhat over her finger like lizard claws, She also has a purple collar around her neck with a silver buckle holding it on her. on her back were a pair of scale green dragon wing folded to her back they were small but not too small that they couldn't carry her.

"Yea I shredded that skin when I did that it killed all but one of my snake but I got this pretty green hair, and this skin, but these marking appeared on my face" Marina said, "well you look a lot better then you did" Miroku said without thinking. "are you saying I was ugly before" Marina said in a ticked tone, "no no not at all" Miroku said quickly. "Whatever" Marina said walking in since his friends already saw her, "Hello I'm Sango, and this is Kilala" Sango said and Kilala made her cute little meow. "I'm Marina, this is such a cute little cat demon" Marina said, "I'm Shippo" Shippo said. "A fox demon?" Marina asked, "yeah" Shippo said. "I'm Kagome and he Inuyasha" Kagome said gesturing over at Inuyasha knowing he wouldn't introduce himself, "Nice to meet you all, it just that it isn't the best way to meet that it took Master Mushin dyeing for us to meet. Well I'll make us some tea" Marina said going the fire pit in the middle of the room and began to make tea. "She doesn't act like Miroku that much" Shippo, "I would have thought she would have thought they would act more alike being twins" Kagome said. "well at least she isn't a lecher like her brother" Sango said, Miroku took over making to tea and Marina walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, would you consider being the father of my children?" Marina asked, Sango, Shippo, Kagome all though '_spoke too soon'_. "No" Inuyasha said shocked that marina asked that, "worth a try" Marina laughed and walk back to her brother to help him with the tea.

Miroku began to fill the cups with tea everyone was quite remembering why they were there, "look we're all going to die eventfully so there's no sense getting all sentimental about it" Inuyasha said breaking the silences. "INUYASHA!" Kagome said, "No actually Inuyasha is right, eventually all living things die" Miroku said. "Miroku" Sango said, "Even if that's true there must be some way to make it easier for him" Kagome said. "Yeah" Marina agreed, They all went to master Mushin room and seen him laying on the ground hopefully asleep Miroku and Marina both ran over to try to wake him up. "Master, Master, Master Mushin" Miroku and Marina said at the same time (their twins they do that), Mushin open his and sat up "oh goodness I must have dosed off for a bit Mushin said. Marina look at her brother know what he was thing but she was thinking the same thing, "umm… Master Mushin tell me is there anything at all you would like to do?" Kagome asked. "What are you talking about?" Mushin asked, "She means you better take care of any unfinished business before you go to the other world" Inuyasha blurted out. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said, "huu... what?" Inuyasha said. "Sit boy" Kagome said the Inuyasha fell to the ground, "Why did he fall when she said sit" Marina asked Miroku. "I'll explain it later" Miroku said.

"Well how about it Master?" Miroku asked, Mushin took a drink of sake "hmm… maybe drink some sake" Mushin said. "Your already drinking sake" Miroku and Marina pointed out to him, "well that's covered so first you can clean the temple top to bottom for me" Mushin said. '_first?'_ everyone thought, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango were sweeping and Inuyasha and marina were dusting and Hichi and Shippo were scrubbing the floor while Mushin was drink sake. "aw man how did I get rope in to helping with the DUSTING!" Inuyasha said starting to dust, "Great job keep you the great work" Kagome said. "Remember it's his last wish" Shippo said, "Cleaning this huge temple sure is a big job" Miroku said. "hmm… your right" Kagome said looking at Miroku's wind tunnel then turned away and put her hand on her check looking really happy. Miroku and Marina looked very confused "Must be all the dust" Miroku said, Marina nodded in agreement. "Finished already? Next you can air out all the beddings" Mushin said.

"Aahh… Tessaiga" Inuyasha yelled and started hitting his sword on the beddings. "hey, hey not so hard Inuyasha" Kagome said, "He's pretty determined" Shippo said. "yeah well there's no foe Inuyasha won't tackle" Kagome said as Inuyasha continued to hit the beddings.

"Next you can cut the grass" Mushin said, "Hiraikotsu" Sango said using her weapon to cut the grass. "And now the laundry" Mushin said, "and go" Kagome said shooting an arrow at a tree. Hichi in his yellow form, Shippo in his pink bubble form, and Marina used her wing to hang to laundry on the rope to dry as Sango, and Kagome were washing to clothes. "well looks like that's it, we cleaned the entire temple, we cleaned out all the bedding and all the laundry as well that means" Kagome said, "let's go prepared dinner" Sango said. "yep let's do it" Kagome said.

"There will be no need for that" Mushin said they were all at this expensive den, "Look expensive" Miroku and Marina said. "Of course it expensive it's one of the finest dens in the country, I always wanted to eat and drink to my heart content in place like this" Mushin said. Miroku and Marina were on either said of Mushin "listen he you gluttonous monk, you better be dyeing like you say you are you got it" Miroku and Marina said. "of course, would I ask for all of this if I wasn't dyeing. Come on let's go" Mushin said hopping inside, "that old greaser" Miroku said and Marina nodded in agreement. "Now come on you two" Kagome said, "it is his last wish" Shippo said.

Every one was eating Miroku and Mushin were surrounded by girl and two other girls dancing, Sango glaring at Miroku who was flirting with girls and Inuyasha was sitting in the hall away for everyone eating. "now there, there" Kagome said trying to clam Sango down, "Remember it's his last wish" Shippo said.

~a while later~

They were walking back to the temple, "Cleaning, washing, and then a feast nothing to outrages about those request" Kagome said. "Well he probably too drunk to think of anything else" Inuyasha said, "The wants and desires of a monk are rather simple it would seem" Miroku said. "tell us master Mushin is there anything else you want to do?" Hichi asked, "Well to tell the truth I would love to drink some sake" Mushin said. "Your already drinking sake" every one yelled, "you miss understand the sake I desire is no ordinarily sake" Mushin said. "Well what kind of sake is it?" Kagome asked, "it is a legendary sake, the mist of sages" Mushin said. "Mist of sages" Marina asked, "Four mounts away from here there is a sacred peak, legend has it that the sages who like there make a very rare sake known as the mist of sages those who drink this sake feel as though are in heaven it's taste is indescribably delicious" Mushin said. "oh you want us to require some of this fabled sake for you" Miroku said, "hold on I have not finished the story yet, may set out to inquire the mist of sages but not one ever returned with it, if I can only drink this sake I can leave this world with no regrets"

Mushin said , "I guess we have no choice" Miroku said. "Hey hold on Miroku" Sango said, "you mean you'll go for me" Mushin said. "I would like to see you leave this world with no regrets" Miroku said, "I'm going too" Marina said. "No you'll stay here, it might be dangerous" Miroku said, "Hey if you forgotten I'm a full blooded demon and I just got to look at something with my eyes and it will turn to stone" Marina said.

Miroku, Marina, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, And Kilala were on Hichi in his yellow form flying to the mountain "Well, well Miroku aren't you Mr. compassionate" Inuyasha said, "so are you Inuyasha for agreeing to come along and help me" Miroku said. "Anything to stop the old guy whining" Inuyasha said, "Marina why do you keep looking at me it's getting irritating" Inuyasha said. "You just look like somebody I meet once" Marina said, "Oh Marina I was wondering how can you see with that blindfold?" Kagome asked. "Oh it's charmed I can see out but no one can see in" Marina said, "Hey Miroku look up ahead" Sango said. "Is that the mountain?" Kagome asked, "Yes" Marina said.

The were walking up the mountain, "Now we just have to find this sage and convince him to part with some of his precious sake" Miroku said, "sounds pretty easy as long as he willing to share it" Sango said. "Hopefully he is" Marina said, everybody stopped. "Hey Miroku" Inuyasha said, "I know I sense it too, this is no sage this is an oar of a demon" Miroku said. White fog came from all directions, "What is this?" Kagome said. "listen up be ready for anything ok" Inuyasha said, "Hi I'm Kagome I like to sing for you, la la la this is me" Kagome sang. This Kagome would like to dance for you" Hichi said looking like Kagome, "And the third Kagome would like to laugh like an idiot" Shippo said looking like Kagome too. Shippo started to laugh and Hichi started dancing, "I don't understand what's going on around here all of a sudden I see three of me, oh well time to sing I'm so happy look at me" Kagome said. "I'm Kagome 1,2,3" Shippo, Hichi, and Kagome sang together, "Somebody please kill me now" Inuyasha said.

"Everybody listen to me don't inhale the mist, this is the work of the demon, I don't know what this mist is exactly but it makes you intoxicated so do not inhale it no matter what" Miroku said, "you're a little late there Miroku there are already three sheeps to the wind" Inuyasha said. "Well I was referring to the rest of us of course" Miroku said, "Alright time for another song" Kagome said. "YAY!" Shippo, Hichi, and Kagome yelled, "hey give it a rest you three" Inuyasha said. "Miroku do you hate me?" Marina said crying blood (she always cries blood) and walking to her brother, "I don't hate you" Miroku said as she fell to the ground. Sango came from the fog laughing and wobbling back and forth, "Sango?" Miroku said and he finally got his drunken sister to stop crying. Sango began to walk over to Inuyasha and clung on to him as he tried to back away, "Inuyasha~" Sango said. "Sango what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked very confused by the way she was hugging him. "Forget about the others let's get out of here" Sango said snuggling to him, "Whatcha talking about?" Inuyasha said with his eyebrow twitching trying to get away. "I so sick of that lecherous monk, and three Kagome are definitely a crowd. Come on let's leave them let's go defeat Naraku, ok?" Sango said looking up trying to kiss him, "NO-" Miroku was about to scream but cut off. "Sit boy, sit sit sit sit sit sit sit" Kagome kept repeating, then some began to cry, "look now the poor girls crying" Shippo said. "Sango" Miroku said going over to console her, "uh oh the two timing monk is going to try to console her not a good idea" Shippo said. "Miroku WHY YOU FLIRING CHEAT" Sango yelled, Miroku flinched back. "now she teach him a lesson" Shippo said, "GO, GO" Hichi cheered.

"Hiraikotsu" Sango said winging it at Miroku who ducked it, "is this the demons plan to intoxicate us with his demonic power and make us fight each other, Inuyasha try to scatter this fog with your wind scar" Miroku said. "I'm-a-little-busy-right-now" Inuyasha said in between getting hit into the ground because Kagome kept saying sit, "Oh right" Miroku said. "Wind tunnel" Miroku wind tunnel took all the fog out of the air, they all looked at the tiny people that were hidden be hide a rock. "Hey are you the sake sages?" Inuyasha asked, they ran then peaked pack at them.

"ohh… looks like it's all gone" Mushin said to himself, "out of sake already, here" Miroku said holding up a jug of the mist of sages.

(I'm going to skip the Miroku and Mushin moment)

"What?!" everybody yelled at once, "aw man you got to be kidding me" Inuyasha said. "I'm most certainly not" Mushin said, "so because all those monk and priest of great spiritual have been murdered you figured you were going to be murdered as well" Sango said. "So there nothing wrong with your health" Miroku said, "I'm as strong as a horse, why I can fight my weight in wild cats" Mushin said. "You had me worried sick" Marian said, "then what about the blood that Hichi seen you spit up" Miroku questioned. "The blood? Oh a small fish bone got stuck in my throat that's all" Mushin said, "I don't believe it" Miroku said. "aw man this is ridiculous" Shippo said, "who else around here is so highly spiritual the answer is obvious the next victim is sure to be" Mushin said. "Believe us you not in any danger" they all yelled at Mushin, "Well I could be in the running at least" Mushin said.

Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, and Kilala were already walking down the steps and Miroku was talking to Mushin, "like I said we're all gonna die some day so why worry" Inuyasha said. "You know I think you may be right, my head still hurts" Sango said, " I think I worked out fine" Kagome said. "How do you figure?" Shippo asked, "Well I just thought a kindness never hurts, you know what I mean" Kagome asked. "We need to be on our way Master" Miroku said, "Yes" Mushin said. Miroku turned to leave. "Miroku wait" Marina yelled, Miroku turn to look at his sister how had her harp strapped to her waist by a belt. "I'm coming with you, to help defeat Naraku and plus there might be cute boys alone the way" Marina said, "Marina" Miroku said. "Goodbye Marina, Miroku" Mushin said softly when they began to head down the steps. "Miroku what is your sister doing?" Inuyasha asked, "She coming with us" Miroku said. "Let's fine Naraku" Marina said excited and tripping and falling down the rest of the starts, "I'm ok" she shouted back up.

~I'll post one chapter next month the start posting it every other month, please comment tell me what you think (I promise it will get better I just have trouble introduction charachers)~


End file.
